


Casa Erotica 69: This Time It's Personal

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Smut, Top Cas, basically pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: This has been in my drafts for ages, under that exact name as a joke.Cas and Dean do the do. I dunno what else to tell ya.





	Casa Erotica 69: This Time It's Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Here have the first and probably only smut I'll ever write thanks

The kiss was soft and gentle, and Castiel’s roaming tongue soon worked its way into Dean’s mouth. Soft, warm flesh was tasting, pushing, circling, and drawing a soft breath out of Dean. Dean brought his hands up to rest on Castiel’s hips, even as Cas’s hands curled across the nape of his neck.

Dean was highly aware of the slightly coarse fabric of the trench coat brushing against his forearms. He could feel the warm air Cas was breathing out across his cheek. His senses felt more acute than they had been when he lost his sight, and he tightened his hold and brought Cas chest to chest with him. Hips slowly followed and Dean’s hands began to drift downward.

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled against his mouth.

Now free, his lips began to kiss downward, exploring the feeling of sharp stubble. “Mm?”

“Let me take care of you tonight?”

Dean’s laugh sounded from deep within his chest, and it sent a pleasant rumble through Castiel's. “Thought that's where this was headed anyway.”

Cas gently brushed the back of his hand across Dean’s cheek, pushing his face back just slightly. “I mean, I want tonight to be about you. Don't fret over me.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but it was silenced by a single finger placed over his lips. “Do not argue,” Castiel said. Dean looked at him for a moment before giving Cas’s finger a kitten lick.

Castiel couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. “You're impossible, Dean Winchester.” He took a few steps forward, forcing Dean back until he tripped on the bed. Castiel caught him easily, and Dean hung onto him, faces inches apart, eyes locked in a heated gaze.

The tension built and built until Dean rushed forward and buried himself in a passionate kiss. Cas let them both fall down onto the bed, very aware of the way their bodies meshed on the upspring. His own body followed Dean’s back down as he toed off his shoes. Dean’s hands scrabbled with the trench coat, but Cas merely smiled against Dean’s mouth and nipped at his lips. “What did I say?” Cas teased lightly.

Dean pushed the coat off his shoulders. “That I'm impossible.”

Cas nipped at Dean’s neck, taking careful note of the way Dean’s hips seemed to circle up of their own accord. “Besides that.”

“That I-” Dean’s words were choked off by a slow, hot grind that Castiel pushed onto his hips. His eyelids fluttered shut. “Oh God…”

Cas frowned and bit gently where Dean’s shoulder and neck met, earning himself a weak groan. “Don't say that. Not here.”

Dean leaned his head away, giving Castiel better access. “Mk,” Dean responded absently, circling his hips up into Cas’s. He barely registered Castiel pushing his shirt off until it meant he had to lose those wonderful lips on his neck. He protested weakly for a moment before they were back, kissing down his chest. There was the tell-tale sound of a pant zipper, but it was covered by Dean’s loud and sudden gasp, which quickly morphed into a moan.

“Are these sensitive?” Castiel asked innocently, sticking out his tongue to circle one of Dean’s nipples again.

Dean’s hands flew to Castiel’s hair, grasping gently but desperately. “Please... please… don't… don’t stop….”

Cas toyed with the other with his hand, drawing all sorts of wonderful noises he had never had the pleasure of causing out of Dean. He let his other drift down, mojoing Dean’s pants away while he was preoccupied. While he sucked gently on Dean’s nipple with his mouth, his hand was rubbing slowly but firmly at the hard line of Dean.

A guttural groan escaped Dean’s throat, his head leaned back and knees bent slightly. “Castiel,” he breathed out.

As much as Castiel had researched, he was not prepared for the burst of heat in his gut and the involuntary groan that slipped past his own lips. His breathing was harsher now and he definitely felt like he had too many clothes on. But he didn't want to move from where he was...

“Cas,” Dean moaned breathily, and that settled it. Between picking his hand up momentarily and putting it back down, he had devoided them both of all their clothes. The sudden cold of the air and heat of Cas's hand made Dean gasp. Cas began kissing further down, and Dean’s hands tightened in his hair.

“Cas… you don't… you don't have to-” His words were cut off, this time, by a loud groan as angelic lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He didn't even know what Castiel was doing - something with a tongue, something with his hands - it just felt amazing and he was now a shaking, moaning mess. He was panting through his mouth, lips feeling warm and tingly and numb, and he whimpered.

Cas pulled off with a pop and kissed his way back up to Dean’s face, taking a small, sheets-in-fist detour to his nipples before making it to his lips. “What's wrong, Dean?”

Cas was met with an enthusiastic kiss, hands running all along his bare body. “Missed your mouth,” Dean mumbled, gripping Cas’s ass for leverage as he ground against him, hard and perfect.

Cas’s head dropped to Dean’s shoulder, breathing harshly. “Do you trust me?”

Dean shuddered. “Yes.”

Cas reached out blindly and found the bottle of lube. “Then I'm going to cheat a little.” He poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached down, slowly circling Dean’s hole, letting his grace flow in as he stretched him out.

Dean’s hands were fisted in the sheets, soft, mewling sounds escaping his lips as he twitched and ground against nothing. He suddenly tossed his head back and moaned loudly, and Castiel smirked. “Found it.”

“For… for fuck’s sake Cas… fuck me!”

“I um… I can't promise I'll last long… do you have cond-”

“You're a goddamn angel just… just do it already!”

Cas quickly and liberally lubed up his own dick, lining himself up. He pushed into Dean slowly, bottoming out and biting at Dean’s neck. Dean’s blunt nails dug into Cas’s back, hips pushing up, trying to get Cas deeper.

“Are you doing okay?” Castiel asked.

Dean growled and pushed Castiel up, not quite out, and pulled him back down. “That Cas. Please quit with the questions and just… do that!”

Castiel obliged, slowly thrusting into Dean, picking up speed. He shifted his angle a few times until Dean was a writhing, squirming mess with moans like waterfalls spilling from his lips.

With what limited brain functioning he still had, Dean moaned out, loudly, “Castiel!”

He definitely picked up on the answering low groan that rumbled from Castiel.

“Castiel,” Dean moaned out, loving the shudder that tremored through Cas like an earthquake. “Castiel, Castiel, Castiel…”

Castiel’s hips stuttered as he dropped his head down, moaning low. “Dean…” Cas wrapped his lubed hand around Dean’s dick, bringing him right up to the edge.

Dean brought himself up for a deep passionate kiss just as Castiel brought himself down for the final time. The sound that Dean captured with his mouth was rapturous and wonderful and Dean didn't want to release it as his own hips lifted off the bed, orgasming with Castiel.

They both breathed the same air hard, sweat forming where their bodies touched. Which was almost everywhere. Cas pulled out and Dean grimaced.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean panted, hand running through the short hair at the back of the angel's head.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I… think I'm in love with you.”

There was a low rumble. Cas was laughing. “I love you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a scene for The Amber of the Moment that didn't make the cut.


End file.
